legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13
LEGION Episode 13 The team gets onto the island and searches for the enemy. Renegade, Marines, and the New Republic all are here. The New Republic is a group of people trying to take control of the Earth. Inferno and Everest left the planet and started to explore space. The team moves forward and sees the New Republic executing marines. Governor: The marines have failed once already, we cannot trust them with this situation! Witness the death of the past failures! Alison: This guy is depressing. Victoren: Try to blend in, I want to hear this one. Governor: Today, we welcome the new saviors! The Renegade! Victoren: Damn them. They had to make them the new power. The Republic already has an army, what do they need these losers for? Alison: Maybe they don't want to spare their own men. Victoren: It sounds like them. Alison: Let's not waste time, we need this intel. Kenna: What's the plan? Hydra: I can do all of the distracting. Victoren: No, you'll be the one to get the intel. Kenna, we need you up on the building with your bow. Kenna: Got it, but what about you three? Victoren: REZ, you will be the one to distract the Renegade. REZ: And you two? Victoren: I'm going to be a distraction for the Republic. Alison: And so will I. Victoren: They've been looking for the two of us for a while. The Revolutionary and The Raven in the same place. (he puts on his hood and puts on his half-mask) The two walk toward the podium where the Governor is giving speech. REZ starts fighting the Renegade. Hydra runs toward the offices behind the place. Kenna starts sniping from the roof tops. Alison and Vic both attack the Republic guards. Governor: Ah, the Revolutionary and the Raven in the same place. What a pleasant surprise. You guys must want to go to jail pretty badly. Alison: You think we'd get captured that easily? How long has it taken you just to have us arrive on your doorstep? Victoren: Yea, you didn't even find us, we found you. Governor: Don't worry, I won't let you get away. Alison starts beating the crap out of all of the Republic guards. Victoren backs it up with a large lightning storm follow up. The Governor starts to attack them too, but Alison starts to use her white flame wings. The Governor dies quickly and the others run back with the data. Everyone starts running back to the ship. Alison uses a flame shield so they can all make their escape. The ship gets out of the port and the team meets in the dining room, as usual. Alison (taking off her mask): That was fun, but too easy. Victoren: Agreed. Kenna: They didn't put up too much of a fight. Alison: They will now that we have their intel. Hydra: There's a lot of intel, too. Alison: Hey, let's go over this during dinner, I'm going to go to my quarters. (while walking away, she nudges Vic) Victoren: I think I'll take some time off, too. I don't feel like doing too much. Kenna: See ya. Hydra: We need to do something eventually, so don't be too lazy. REZ: Try to get some rest. Vic walks out of the room and goes down to Alison's quarters. He opens the door and sees her sitting on her bed. Alison: Now you show up. (she passionately kisses him) Victoren: What do you want to do? Alison: We have a lot of time to ourselves. Victoren: That leaves for a lot of different things then. The ship abruptly stops, rocking the boat back and forth. Alison: Never mind, let's see what that was. The two run up to the deck and see a bunch of ships that stopped them next to an island. Some Republic reps come out with some guards. The guards pull out guns, but they are shot down by a group of men on the island. The reps run back into the ships, but the ships explode. Alison: I'm confused. ???: If I were in your situation, I would be too. Alison: Who are you? ???: Oh, sorry, I forgot my manners, I am Lt. Commander Rickshaw. I am the leader of revolutionary group beta-5. Alison: I'm Alison Zalious, nice to meet you. Rickshaw: So, what brings you here? REZ: We just got stopped, we don't know where we are. Rickshaw: Is that a revolutionary cap from the two year war? REZ: Yes, I'm a veteran. Rickshaw: It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. REZ: Hey, I'm no longer with the revolutionaries, I'm a pirate, now. Rickshaw: At least we're on the same side. I've been holding off for days. Do you happen to have any food we can eat? Alison: Yea, come in our ship. Everyone enters and Vic makes a feast for the men. Rickshaw: I can't thank you enough, if there's anything we can do to help, feel free to ask. Victoren: Although I hate to burden you men, we are building a revolutionary army. Most of them are already in firefights and we need to help them. Rickshaw: You don't even have to ask, where do we sign up? Victoren: Good, thank you. Rickshaw: No, thank YOU. You saved my men. If you didn't get stopped, we may not be here. Victoren: Your men can travel to a base if they want, but I need the highest ranked one to stay with us on the ship. Who is the highest rank? Rickshaw: That would be me. I'll stay on the ship. Alison: Out of pure curiosity, how old are you? Rickshaw: I'm seventeen, ma'am. Alison: And you're the commanding officer at this young? Rickshaw: Actually, we had a higher ranked man, but he died, so I took his place. Alison: How are you holding up? Rickshaw: I'm a survivalist, I could've survived three more weeks in that hell hole. You guys have it easy with your elemental powers. We fight wars in trenches, we fight for our lives everyday, while you guys get the easy way out! Alison: You lost someone close to you, didn't you? Rickshaw: I lost my father and my sister to these bastards. What did Everstar do? Nothing, they were gone. I have no one left. For all I care, Inferno can shove his problems straight up his... Victoren: Rickshaw! Rickshaw: Sorry, the past weeks have been non-stop fighting. Alison: Rickshaw, Inferno is my father, I know him better than anyone. He would never sacrifice civilians for no reason. I'm just sorry he couldn't come. Rickshaw: Thank you, for everything. I'd like to get some rest, though. Where will I bunk? Alison: Your bunk is on this level, right before the kitchen. Rickshaw: Thank you, ma'am. I'll talk to you all later. (he walks out of the room) Victoren: He's seen hell. Alison: I can't believe it, seventeen and he's in the middle of all this. Victoren: You can't talk, you joined when you were 18. Alison: I guess you're right. Victoren: Shall we go down to your quarters and continue what we started? Alison: Let's. The two walk down to the bottom level. To be continued...